Kisses Out Of The Blue
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna's started kissing Elsa like it's no big deal. Elsa is stunned every single time, but she knows sisters don't do that sort of thing. Does she have the heart to tell her? (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff)


Life after the thaw of Arendelle was a rather strange time for the royal sisters of Arendelle. Getting used to each other's presence, spending more time with one another, it was very surreal for them both, especially Elsa. The blonde had expected Anna and her to be apart for the rest of their lives, but fate had clearly had other plans in store for them.

But Elsa was still very grateful for Anna being back in her life again. She couldn't have imagined anyone else being with her, helping her cope with the tough times that her duties as Queen would give her. If Elsa could make it possible, she'd make Anna a Queen as well.

One morning, Elsa was returning from one of her council meetings, still a little tired. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her gloved hand, she groaned. Perhaps she needed to go back to bed for a few more hours. She envied her sister in that aspect, Anna being able to sleep for hours without worry.

Her stomach grumbled too. The meeting had gone on for far too long, longer than Elsa would have liked. She rubbed her belly, telling it that it would soon be filled with cake and chocolate soon. Just as Elsa was about to near the stairwell to the ground floor of the castle, she noticed Anna skipping towards her, glowing with energy.

There were a few hairs out of place on her strawberry blonde head, meaning Anna had only just gotten up, but there was such a flow of life within her eyes that brought a smile to Elsa's face. She turned to face her sister, smiling in greeting.

"Good morning, Anna," Elsa said to her. "Or should I say afternoon?" She giggled, reminding Anna of how much of a sleepyhead she was.

"Morning to you too, Elsa!" Chirped the younger sister. As she skipped towards Elsa, the princess then suddenly cupped her cheeks, pressing a soft, loving kiss to her lips. Her lips were warm, soothing to the touch, but they only made Elsa's eyes widen to the size of plates.

Her hands were outstretched, wanting to push Anna away, but Elsa couldn't bring herself to do it. Before Elsa could even do anything in response, Anna pulled away, giggling cutely as she looked at Elsa with a loving gaze. So innocent and sweet.

Elsa blushed bright red, feeling the hot flush grow on her pink cheeks. She looked away, not wanting Anna to see her queen in such a flustered state. Why did Anna have to go up and kiss her like that?

"W-What was that for?" The blonde stuttered, trying her best to compose herself. "D-Do you not realise you're not supposed to d-do that?"

More giggles came from Anna as she gave Elsa a knowing look. "Awww come on, Elsa. It's no big deal. I do love you, after all. So why shouldn't I kiss you?"

The Queen still blushed cutely, cute enough that Anna couldn't resist. She then leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, making Elsa's face grow bright red even more. All that stern, regal demeanour, and she had given into her affection through a few little kisses.

Grinning, she gently held Elsa's hand, stroking the knuckles on her fingers through the fabric of the gloves. "Wanna go outside and play?"

Elsa smiled, feeling full of energy now, thanks to Anna's affections. "Yes, she replied. I'd like that very much."

xXx

Ever since that morning, Anna had started kissing Elsa on the lips much more often. As a greeting, when she was excited, when she just couldn't resist making Elsa into the blushing lesbian mess she knew her to be. There was something so endearing about Elsa blushing like that.

On the other hand, Elsa had also begun to both simultaneously dread and cherish Anna's random kisses. She cherished them because of the fact that Anna was displaying so much affection and love for her warmed her heart a little. It gave her confidence about Anna again and she was glad about that.

But she still dreaded the kisses as much as she loved them. Sisters didn't really do such supposedly romantic things. Sure, Elsa had kissed Anna on the cheek a little when she was a baby, but this was taking things too far. But Elsa couldn't confront Anna about this. She couldn't bear to make her beautiful little sister sad again.

Some weeks of being kissed by Anna later, Elsa was up at her ice palace, playing with Marshmallow. She was tossing large balls of snow at the big snow creature, letting him try and catch them in his large icy hands. Tossing a giant ball at him, Elsa watched as the big ice troll caught it with both hands.

"Well done, Marshmallow!" She said with pride, grinning. "You've made Mama very proud today."

"Thank you," the giant replied, in his deep booming voice. As he then took his leave of Elsa, opening the large icy doors to the exterior of the palace, he lifted up his leg, allowing a visitor to walk underneath him and into the castle. It was Anna, in her winter dress.

"Ooooh, thanks, big fella!" Anna chirped, as the giant then stomped down the large steps. She turned around, looking up at Elsa who was standing on the balcony. She then rushed into the room, racing up the steps towards her sister.

Elsa gulped, watching as Anna leapt forward, reading to kiss her. She realised that this had to be dealt with now. Before Anna could kiss her, Elsa grabbed her, halting her in her tracks and placing a single finger upon her lips. Anna raised an eyebrow and pulled away.

Looking down, Elsa sighed, realising she'd done something wrong again. "I'm sorry, Anna," she apologised. "But this kissing thing... I don't know if I'm comfortable with it any more." She gave Anna an apologetic gaze. "Sisters don't really do that sort of thing, Anna."

Then Anna looked down, feeling depressed. "No, I should be sorry. I just thought you wouldn't mind and no one really batted an eyelid. I'll... stop if you want."

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop," Elsa pointed out, which made Anna's eyes light up. "I... I want to start being the one to kiss you now." She smiled, looking at her sister, who was glowing with light and warmth once again. "If you'll let me."

Anna blushed softly, nodding and grinning. "Yes... You may kiss me." She then closed her eyes and pressed out her lips.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa moved in close, gently wrapping her arms around Anna first before leaning in. She shut her own eyes and slowly let her lips touch her sister's in a soft, warm, loving kiss. She held her close, the two sisters embracing one another as they kissed.

Sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth, Anna started to deepen the kiss, pulling her sister down a little. The snow queen still held her sister in her arms, never wanting to let her go, never wanting this moment to end. As she kissed her deeper, she sighed a little. So what if sisters didn't do this? She and Anna weren't exactly normal in terms of sisterhood.

Pulling away, Anna stroked Elsa's cheek, the two of them sharing breath together. "That was... better than any kiss I ever gave you."

"Want more?" Elsa offered, smiling softly.

"Yes, please," replied the princess, before the Queen pulled her close again, their mouths joining in another tender kiss as they stroked and held one another in their beautiful embrace.

xXx

**Author's note: **Here's a cute little prompt I found based on something I found on the Elsanna headcanon blogs. Hope you enjoy the fluffy, Elsanna goodness!


End file.
